Powdered Mandrake Root
by KillerSunkist
Summary: Teen Pregnancy, suicide, cheating.


'Thank god it is finally Saturday. Now I can give my finger nails some much needed attention.' I thought looking down at them. They were jagged from the fight yesterday. 'I couldn't help clawing him though. He hurt me so much. To think all those things he said to me... he really wanted to say them to Ron.' Or that is who I assumed the other person was. It had to be Ron.

Sighing I looked out the window. So many times had Harry and I looked out the same window. Always Harry holding me. His hand creeping down past my stomach, his mouth sucking on my neck, his breath warming his skin, and his hair mixing with mine. 'Stop thinking of him. It does no good now.' I had to remind myself not to think of him every few seconds it seemed.

Harry was on the couch across the room watching her. He could tell she was thinking about him. It was her fault though. She had drove him to Draco. She herself had bedded Ron, and Ron in turn had admitted it to Harry. He was so disgusted with her promiscuity he to had turned to cheating, and Draco was readily available. Whatever he could do to help ease Harry's pain. Harry had never intended to fall in love with him. It was just one of those things that simply happened. Much as he had just happened to over hear Hermione's moans while Ron fucked her senseless. They had been his friends.

I wish I could speak to him. If nothing else he has to know I'm pregnant with what could be his child. His child... no, our child. We made it together. The was always the possibility it was Ron's. I'd had the affair with Ron to get back at Harry for becoming so close to Draco. Now that I think of it, it was a stupid idea. I held my stomach. 2 months along. Madame Promfrey had confirmed yesterday. School had started just two months ago. I will be well showing by the time school lets out. Sighing I look over at Harry. It was now or never.

"Harry... I... We need to talk." I sighed lowering myself onto a chair close to the couch where Harry was sitting. He was beginning to brood again. He looked up at me. I almost lost myself into the sadness of his deep green eyes.

"Well go on Hermione. You know whatever it is... if it affects me. I want to know about." Harry sighed and leaned deeper into the couch. It was quite obvious how hurt the young man was.

"Harry I'm pregnant. I know it may not be yours, but you have to believe me, I only did it with Ron that one time. He performed infertility spells... it has to be yours. If you want nothing to do with it after it's born that's fine. Please though Harry, don't make me go through this alone. I couldn't stand it if I had to." I said all to quickly tears springing out of my eyes and my expression begging for comfort from the one person I knew I would find it from.

"It's amazing how stupid you think I am Granger." Harry muttered before heading out the room.

I cringed at the use of my last name. I was sobbing. Now Harry would run to Ron for comfort, much the same way I had. Ron was just looking out for himself the entire time. He had always just wanted laid. He'd had her fooled into thinking Harry would never know, then he told him.

"Hermione, I know that baby is not mine. It is Ron's. I do have a suggestion though. Take American Mandrake root crushed up into a fine powder, a little at a time. It won't hurt you and I won't let the information that you were pregnant slip. I knew you were pregnant last week. Poppy told me. I ordered the powder for you, I knew you could never afford it. Here." Harry threw it at her when he came back in. "I am so over you, and your slutty ways. Just stay away from me Granger. You will never be the one to carry my child."

I held the powder crying. I had prayed for a way to end the pregnancy and here Harry had thrown it at me. He had also instructed me to never even so much as glance at him again. I couldn't stand the pain of ending the life inside me without ending mine too.

In the Great Hall Harry sat next to Draco. Ron wasn't even visible, he was fucking Lavendar. I sat there pouring the contents of the bag into the pumpkin juice before me while Blaise watched me. Then Blaise watched me drink all of it and promptly fall out of my chair.

Harry looked at his love's face as Draco went from confused to surprised to blank. The he found himself turning to look in the direction Draco was facing. Horrified he stared at Hermione laying on the floor. Her face paled and the poison showing green through her veins.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well Ya'll get to listen to my crappy day cause I'm still pissed.

Ok I had some training on the computer to do. My boss tells me to come in an hour before I go to work sometime and do it. I tell her I can't because I'm busy all week preparing for college and such. She tells me that anytime I can come in to do it it will be fine. Well I go up there and the manager on duty bitches me out for trying to do my training today because I'm not scheduled to work... damn rednecks.


End file.
